


To The Raven King

by touchmytardis



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmytardis/pseuds/touchmytardis
Summary: A summoning.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	To The Raven King

my king in black

as the sky above

me you stand

before me

find me

cross the moor swift

swift starling [unreadable]

[unreadable] chase me

chase me find me

find me come

the hills speak your name

nameless yet with a thousand

names and a thousand

faces the forest knows

knows them all

all the rivers call for you

we call for you

we call for you

find us

in the rain

in the north

in the dark

find us

[unreadable]

ever your servant

ever in debt

ever for you

chase me

find me

[unreadable]

save me

**Author's Note:**

> A transcription of a hand-written text found inside a copy of the book "A Child's History of The Raven King" (John Waterbury, 1807).


End file.
